Swords On Both Sides
by Samjok-o
Summary: Elsword and his allies are searching for his sister and are working together to take down the largest terrorist group in Elrios. Each one holds different views of what should be done, and the legends about the Elgang seem to follow to today. Elesis has been marked a traitor, and Ara offers her help to become one of the most destructive villains ever, and it seems sorrow will come..
1. Chapter 1

Hi elsworddoesnotbelongtomeandnietherdoiwonKOGsodonotsuemeplease

noncanon ages modern AU

Elsword(14) Sword knight- A boy trying to survive life.

Aisha(14) Battle magician- A magic genius trying to survive Elsword.

Rena(?) Night watcher- A forest ranger who once babysat Elsword and Aisha.

Raven(25) Veteran commander- A Velder force general who once was a terrorist.

Eve(?) Code exotic- A strange girl(?) who is smart enough to rival Add.

Chung(14) Fury Guardian- A boy with moral sense and incredible strength.

Ara(23) Yama raja- May or may not be part of the D.E.N.I.M.

Lu/Ceil(?) Noblesse- Actual real demons, but where are they?

Add(20) Mastermind- smartest genius known to Elrios

Rose(24) Freyja

Elesis(20) Crimson avenger- Rouge solider who is extremely dangerous, stress the danger.

Ain(?)

When Elsword was little, he remembered Elesis joining the army. He remembered that she was never the same after. He grew up surrounded by her accomplishments and her inhuman feats at such a young age, but that didn't make Elsword hate her. Instead her loved her more and he grew to want her attention more.

He had a childhood friend, Aisha. They were extremely close and understood each other well, but the problem was that he and Aisha fought each other constantly. Teasing, shoving, yelling. Often a woman named Rena would keep them in check and babysit them. She was one of the few who could keep them under control. But even through all that fighting it wasn't hard to see that Elsword and Aisha were destined to become the best friends. Or that was what Rena believed, or tried to. Rena had considered quitting or murdering the brats in their more childish moments. Rena wasn't just a normal babysitter, but instead a forest ranger who was friends with Elesis. And due to their close bond Rena didn't kill Elsword in respect for their friendship, and in turn her patience flourished. Well, her patience actually shrunk by at least three miles but it was fine for her(but not really for the people around her).

The two children lived in awe of the legends. Like how once Elrios was under attack by demons. How the army was named Velder force, in honor of the past heroes who fought valiantly against the demons and nasods. The nearby school was even named Yuno Middle School. Parents named their children after the legendary heroes. It wasn't uncommon to see an Elsword or an Eve sitting next to you. Their parents saw that their children were red-haired like the legends and decided to name them after the legendary heroes immediately. It encouraged Elesis and Elsword to pick up on fencing, both which they did extremely well in verging to the title of geniuses.

There was another factor about the legends and how they differed. Each town had their own take on the story. In one town the heroes were kind and valiant and in others they destroyed without cause and barely cared for the damage afterwards. It was impossible to tell which legend was the 'true' legend. In the end people in each town just believed in their own town's legend. The children grew up in Ruben where the stories painted the heroes valiant and just.

Attending school Elsword met Eve. Eve was apparently a child genius but refused to talk to anyone else but the teachers. She hailed from Altera, an exacting place which demanded intelligence. By complete accident Elsword discovered she was an nasod. Nasod were machines that had artificial intelligence and were extremely dangerous as they required fuel to work. Nasods thrived off energy sources and people with high magical capabilities. It was required to eliminate or report them on site. There were illegal to create and were often easily found. Elsword was only in Altera as the Red knights (the squadron his father was in) required them in the town.

Through a lot of fighting and attempts on his life, Elsword managed to strike a deal with her. In the end they became friends. Soon after he returned to Ruben Middle school with all his old friends. After a month Eve also transferred. She claimed she came to see how people outside of Altera was. She quickly became reclusive around Elsword's friends however, and it was clear that the could not have the bond they had in Altera.

Around last year, when Elsword was thirteen they meet Raven. Raven tried to kill them. Elesis came in time to stop and arrest him. Elsword realized his desire to want power after feeling weak under Raven's attack. Abruptly after Raven's attack Elsword and his family had to move to Hamel again due to their family's work, and this time about five months. He befriended Chung and spent his time amiably there. It was ruined when the terrorist group D.E.N.I.M. attacked Hamel and forced the citizens to evacuate. Both Chung and Elsword were forced back to Ruben.

School was over for them and they were planning to spend it in a secret meeting place. It was a small hut near the big El tree that Aisha and Elsword found when they were six. Test scores were coming around and all the children were nervous about it. Aisha and Eve believed they did well, Chung tried his best. Elsword could only hope he got something that passed at least as a B. Chung and Elsword were fighting with movement than with memorization and letters. Elsword found learning a waste of his time and useless as he barely could remember anything they learned every week. In the secret meeting place Elsword, Chung, and Aisha were debating that if porus should be endangered animals. Eve was busy on her laptop.

Aisha was winning the debate that porus should be considered endangered animals because Chung found them cute and supported her. Elsword called BS on both of them. They were interrupted.

"Elsword, come here." Eve ordered him in an monotone voice, interrupting Elsword when he was passionately screaming back at Aisha. Her voice demanded obedience and he listened. He grudgingly made his way over and Eve revealed her laptop screen. "This is a piece of recent news."

. . .the Red Knight Squad lead by Elesis was wiped out. There were also bodies of the enemy lying around at the site of the battle. All 59 bodies have been identified and found of the Red Knight Squad, however Elesis's body herself remains missing. The task was to eliminate the recent Destructive El New International Market or D.E.N.I.M. uprising. However, seeing the results could mean very wide speculation as to what happened. Elesis was dragged elsewhere then killed, Elesis had fled during the battle and is laying low or cannot speak, or Elesis betrayed them and is laying low. Raven, a former member of D.E.N.I.M. says that they do not accept prisoners. However, Penensio, Elesis's trainer and old friend says that, 'There is no possible way Elesis would join them. Either someone she loved is held hostage or she was brainwashed, or she really is dead. She is an honorable girl, and if you keep calling her traitor I will punch you'. However, this still does not conclude to the fact nor answer where Elesis is and what she is doing. Fellow members of the army claim that she was in league with Speka, a witch of the Purple Guild. Even a personal nurse states, 'Elesis had been hanging around Speka a lot after battles'. Information was discovered with Elesis's body missing that the recently deceased Speka being. .

Elsword has stopped reading and was just staring at the page. He didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't believe that Elesis, something like the sun to him was dead. Even more he couldn't believe that the dear army she devoted her own to was calling her a traitor. Elsword's legs were getting wobbly, and he sat down with a thud. Aisha and Chung walked worriedly over noticing their friend's distress. "This can't be true!"

"What?" asked Aisha who peered at the screen and Chung followed suit too. Elsword was in complete shock, he stared at the screen with pure disbelief.

"Elesis dead isn't possible." Elsword muttered to himself. Elsword was in complete shock, he stared at the screen with pure disbelief, like if he kept on staring at the screen it would all disappear.

"Elsword. . ." Aisha started, but then bit her lip, finding it hard to continue speaking.

"Elesis being dead isn't possible." Elsword muttered to himself, chanting it like a mantra. Eve stared at him with her flat eyes. Chung gave a gasp of surprise as he finished reading the article.

"Ungrateful!" Chung exclaimed with angrily and with indignation. Anger was thunderous and cold on his face, but it was quickly wiped away with a more worried expression as he turned to face Elsword. The two friends tried to comfort him while Eve observed. "It must be a mistake, Elsword, they'll find that Elesis is alive and that she had a reason for her desertion."

"Yeah, Chung's right!" agreed Aisha nodding her head, agreeing vehemently. She flicked him on the forehead, and Elsword gave a sharp 'OW!'. "Don't be so glum, you glutton! Elesis is a good sister and person! she'd never betray us for D.E.N.I.M.! How stupid of you to doubt your own sister!" scolded Aisha like she always did when Elsword did something particularly stupid. "After all, she is Elesis, and because she is Elesis she doesn't need you to worry for her."

"You're right." Elsword smiled, snapped out of his trance as both Chung's and Aisha's effort to try and cheer him up made him feel better. He turned to Eve with heavy seriousness. "Thank you for telling me this." Eve nodded slowly but said nothing.

They continued talking about odd things, but more carefully and a bit more tensed than before. They kept talking, with genuine effort to help Elsword's pain and worry, but it loomed over him like his shadow, always there but never spoken about. Suddenly the topic took a rapid swerve into love. Aisha declared that she didn't like any boy and that magic was more than enough for her. Chung admitted he wanted to fall in love but hadn't yet met the right person. Eve stated in her same voice as always that she didn't care for anyone whose IQ was lower than her, which admittedly was nobody currently living. Elsword had said that he didn't give much thought for love, as he couldn't think of any girls he was truly close to, excluding Aisha. Elsword gave a small grimace when he thought of Aisha as a love interest.

"Hey!" suddenly a foreign voice asked outside the door. It was mature womanly voice and sounded strangely familiar to Elsword, but how he didn't know. The whole group froze and became tense. It was easy to say everyone was nervous but Eve. Eve didn't look nervous, but she never really looked like she had emotions in the first place. There were a few ideas of who it could have been at the door, but most of the ideas circled back to police. Chung picked up a rock despite being a pacifist unless pissed, Aisha held up a stick to use as a wand, and Elsword held one of the El tree's thicker branches. Most likely Eve held a Taser and she had set aside her laptop as well. Elsword felt nervous as it could be a stranger or someone here to interrogate him due to Elesis's disappearance. This place was unknown but to Elesis outside his circle of close friends as it was well hidden. There could have been a chance Elesis could've told somebody else. "Yo, let me in Elsword."

The whole group stiffened, the intruder knew one of the member's name. But still, Elsword swore he knew that voice and had heard it before. The door creaked open. A head peaked in. Eve and Chung were ready to attack, but Elsword and Aisha weren't. Instead they dropped the weapons, to be generous to the scrappy items they held, and stared at the woman, gaping like fish. "RENA?!"

"Well isn't this a nice greeting?" Rena asked nonchalantly while eyeing the rock and taser that Chung and Eve held. Elsword couldn't be any happier in his life for a surprise visit and hugged Rena. Chung lowered his rock, unsure of what to do while Eve still held her stance.

"You look like you haven't aged a single year!" exclaimed Aisha as Rena pulled her in for a hug, staring jealously at her chest. When the three untangled she asked, "And why are you here?"

"I thought you were bust once you got promoted to a Night watcher." Elsword scratched his head, looking confused. Jobs like being a Forest Ranger was busy, with the corrupted spirits and wrathful dryads. Later Rena was chosen to be the head of the Forest rangers (night watcher) and when she started her training she quit the babysitting job quicker than a snap because of how hard the training was.

"You know her?" asked Chung, still staring warily at the woman. Elsword nodded but didn't really explain more than a nod. Chung set down the rock, and Eve lowered her taser.

"I'll answer all of your questions, if you let me in." Rena proposed. Aisha shrugged, and the rest agreed, they opened the door to let her in. Rena had to duck to get in because of her height, which was two heads taller than anyone else in the current room. The hut wasn't exactly large, and nor was it meant to host a large group of people, but Rena managed to fit in. "Alright, I came here to check if Elesis was really gone, I mean she wasn't exactly the one to run away. But if she did, I thought she would have ran to home at least." Rena paused then noticing the three grave and solemn faces, she sighed. Then she continued to Chung an Eve with a weak smile, "I used to babysit the two terrors of destruction, Aisha and Elsword."

"I sympathize with you." Eve added, in her monotone voice that somehow carried feelings than they've ever heard, even though her tone was the same. It made the two 'terrors of destruction' feel annoyed.

"Hey, we weren't that bad!" snapped Elsword feeling the need to defend himself against the comment.

"Right." agreed Rena easily, almost too easily, "You were worse." Rena remarked but before fights could start and heads would butt, she changed the topic. "Aside from all current chatter, I was hoping you knew where Elesis went."

"Not a thing." muttered Elsword, annoyed more than sad or even angry. He threw his hands up in the air. "I swear, I had no idea this was going to happen! My sister, well yes, she's energetic, bold, and ruthless, but not a traitor!"

"There is no reasoning that Elesis would betray the Velder army." Eve remarked, musing almost if only her face would show it, but it didn't. "It's certainly easier to believe however." Elsword sulked after that comment, and Aisha gave Eve a dirty glance, but Eve ignored it.

"I understand." Rena nodded, then the room was in silence. Then Rena suggested, "Perhaps you could help me find your sister?"

"Stop." Chung dropped the word, and he was now glaring at Rena. "Elsword loves his sister, that I know, but you're asking him to find a solider, well known for her ruthless and reckless ways-" Elsword growled slightly at the word but Chung continued unstoppable, "and he probably get involved with the D.E.N.I.M.! They're the largest biggest international threat and would squash us like flies!" Chung didn't get angry often but was as protective as a wolf when he was. It was hard to provoke him, but if you attacked or offended his friends you wouldn't stand a chance against Chung's anger.

"That's why I'm asking Elsword, not you." Rena retorted sharply to Chung. Her sharp eyes shredding him and radiating danger. The entire group tensed, recognizing the threat. His will wavered before he chose to sit down grumpily and sulk. Then Rena continued, "I never asked you. . .erm, person."

"Boy." Chung sniped testily at Rena, but she didn't wince. "I just look like a girl, that's all."

"I'm going to help." Elsword stated interrupting Chung and Chung looked at him like he was going to strangle Elsword with his bare hands. His voice was firm and brave. "She's my sister, and I have to find out what happened." Elsword paused for a bit before continuing, "If I don't. . .I won't ever be. . .it's just that I need to know."

The group softened at his words. Even Chung seemed let go of his anger to understand how he felt. Elsword was their close friend, and in some cases their only and first friend. They would be willing to join him, but they were also scared. It was terrifying to think of trying to find Elesis, the missing prodigy and the thought of messing with D.E.N.I.M., the group that caused of most of their troubles in the first place.

"I'm going with you." Aisha agreed spoke first, Elsword turned around to argue, but she silenced him with a glare. "I am the strongest magic user out of all of us, if you truly want to deny my help, then you first have to be able to use the magic the way I can."

"I-I" Elsword stuttered loss of what to say for that. In his hesitation Eve folded her laptop under her arm and pocketed her taser away. "She is correct. Elsword, I agree I will join you as well. Majority over minority is the way a kingdom rules."

Aisha and Eve turned to stare at Chung expectantly, who didn't know what to choose. He glanced at Elsword, and meeting his eyes, he knew that even though Elsword didn't want to put them in danger, he needed his friends. Reluctantly he said, "Fine, I'm coming too, but if any of you die because of D.E.N.I.M. I will personally strangle you back in heaven."

"Guys! You don't have to do this!" shouted Elsword, still denying the help given to him. "This is my mission, and my decision!"

"Then it can be our decision then, we're all friends." Chung told him kindly but not very enthusiastically.

"Shut up and stop complaining elbrat! We're coming with you!" Aisha roared very angrily.

"You do realize how a democracy works, right?" Eve threateningly asked.

Rena watched the three friends helping Elsword, she smiled to herself as she was seeing them getting along. It was almost endearing to her. Elesis wanted something like this for Elsword because she couldn't, and even Rena was happy that Elsword had close and loyal friends, ready to fight with him. Rena frowned as she thought of how lonely Elesis was, never truly trusting anyone. Rena knew it was lonely at the top of the world and had offered a hand, but Elsword on the other side had many hands reaching for him. The two were different. Rena knew that Elesis and Elsword, could not would not walk the same fate.

"So Rena, where do we start?" Aisha turned to Rena who looked uncomfortable now, ignoring the heartwarming scene and now was seeing that she was sending four kids to their death.

"We first got to find my boyfriend." she stated as if it would solve a lot of things.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!" Aisha and Elsword exclaimed. They looked at each other, mirroring twin faces of pure shock.

"Yes." smirked Rena. "His name is Raven, and he is quite hot. Oh, and you guys know him."

"THAT GUY?!" they screamed in shock and rage while Rena flippantly tossed her hair back and walked out. The two were frozen in disbelief.

"Um, are you okay?" asked Chung looking at the two. They couldn't even manage a reply as Elsword crumpled to the floor and Aisha started stuttering.

* * *

Rewritten on 3/23/18

Minor dialogue changes and backstory edits.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi elsworddoesnotbelongtomeandnietherdoiownKOGsodonotsuemeplease

noncanon ages modern AU

To Gol- Well this story is about the siblings, one trying to destroy everything, and one trying to save things. Oh, and I intend to make everyone in this story suffer-I mean have a wonderful ending! Thank you for the review!

Elsword(14) Sword knight- A boy trying to survive life.

Aisha(14) Battle magician- A magic genius trying to survive Elsword.

Rena(?) Night watcher- A forest ranger who once babysat Elsword and Aisha.

Raven(25) Veteran commander- A Velder force general who once was a terrorist.

Eve(?) Code exotic- A strange girl(?) who is smart enough to rival Add.

Chung(14) Fury Guardian- A boy with moral sense and incredible strength.

Ara(23) Yama raja- May or may not be part of the D.E.N.I.M.

Lu/Ceil(?) Noblesse- Actual real demons, but where are they?

Add(20) Mastermind- smartest genius known to Elrios

Rose(24) Freyja

Elesis(20) Crimson avenger- Rouge solider who is extremely dangerous, stress the danger.

Ain(?)

Elesis was battered and bloody. The heat bore down on her skin, burning her. Her gun and anything useful was missing. She didn't know where she was, but she kept walking. The desert was killing her. She knelt, panting. She tasted blood, a metallic tang in her dry lips. Sbe forced herself to stand and keep walking, night after night. Then she fell.

She thought of swords and stars and diamonds that sparkled like the sun. That faded away to the taste of burnt bread and Elsword's laughter. She found herself smiling. The gritty sand was hot, it burned her skin, it hurt to touch. The sun still glared down on her, probably trying to melt her flesh off to spark her survival instincts to get under something cool. But she didn't care, and it stopped bothering her a day ago. She let out a croaky laughter, it even hurt to laugh because her throat was so dry. She was laughing at herself. Her bitterness, her hate. She wanted to scream, to cry, but she didn't have enough water to do that. She wanted to go home back to Elsword and Rena and Raven. Maybe even Add, although Elesis never thought she would ever in a thousand years admit to that.

However, her mind thought it was the best time to have a flashback and conveniently look at all her regrets and how she came to be.

 _"Elesis, that's your name?" the terrorist Raven, part of the Black Bird Brigade who recently allied themselves with the corrupted experiment Nasods. Although he was in handcuffs and was sorely beaten, there was glimmer of madness, an uncontrollable rage in his soul. Yet when Elesis looked deeper she swore he seemed to want to apologize. For what and why she didn't know. She busied herself with the van, but she kept thinking of Elsword and Aisha. The two had almost gotten hurt. She bit her lips and stared at the traffic in front of her._

 _"Yeah." she answered. Green light, she pressed on the accelerator a bit harder. Raven let out a hollow chuckle. Elesis could hear his metal arm scraping against the handcuffs._

 _"That kid, he related to you?" Elesis didn't answer, but her rage simmered underneath. She had come to the scene with Elsword injured, and all his friends looking terrified. Her rage towards Raven for hurting Elsword was still raging deep down._

 _"I didn't know famous criminals were known for their chattiness." Elesis snapped back unable to keep the ire out of her voice. Raven was silent for a bit, leaving Elesis to road rage in. . .rage._

 _"Have you heard of the quote? You die a grand hero, or you live long enough to see yourself a villain?" he asked so quietly that it startled her when he burst out laughing suddenly. Then he burst out hysterically, muttering about nasods and heroes between his howls of mocking laughs. Elesis did a abrupt turn, making Raven slam against one side of the van. But instead of wincing or grunting, he let out a chuckle at that too._

 _"Do you realize that you traumatized a group of kids? Do you not even feel sick at what you've done?" Elesis asked frostily. She was off duty, but her morality and protectiveness for her brother kicked in. Ever since her father died she had Elsword left. Elsword was all she had left. Raven didn't need to look at her eyes to feel the murderous intent. "I'm going to send you to the police, and then I'll never have to see you again."_

 _"But that wouldn't have been me." Raven whispered softly, his golden eyes filled with bitterness and sorrow. He looked straight into the car mirror. Elesis's crimson eyes met his. He spoke again, "It wasn't ever me. It was them." There was silence. The police station drew nearer. "Do you want to know?" Elesis parked in front of the building. "DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW?!"_

 _"No." Elesis coldly told him as she opened the car door to leave. "I don't care."_

 _"I don't care that you don't care!" he laughed, his arms jolted, the metal scraped harshly against the nasod arm. "They gave me an arm! They can't repay what they did to me! They gave me an ARM! D.E.N.I.M.! They did it to me! Hahahahahhaha!"_

 _ _Elesis raced to th_ e police. They took custody of him, but as they took him away his eyes never left hers._

 _D.E.N.I.M._

 _Elsword._

 _Raven._

 _Nasod arm._

 _It wasn't ever me. It was them._

 _It was the day of the D.E.N.I.M excursion. She was ready to invade their base with the rest of her comrades._

 _._

 _"Rena, that's a nice name." Elesis offered after Rena introduced herself. They had gotten to know each other by working with each other on last name basis. It was only recent that they grew close enough to hang out. Rena had a reputation for being the beautiful but deadly forest ranger._

 _"I'll be watching over Raven while he's on parole." she answered, chewing into a red apple. Elesis nodded unsure of what to say to her. She picked at her salad. "I've heard of you, using a gun and a claymore. It's a lot like the Elesis in legends. You even have a little brother named Elsword._

 _"Could say the same about you." teased Elesis smiling thinking of the legendary green elf in the legends. "Rena was well known her shooting ability. Didn't you say you were an archer?"_

 _"Hn." she muttered. She had finished her apple and threw it into the trash can and then she turned to face her. Elesis could only think that Rena's face was kind and friendly but she also felt like Rena's kindness was too fake and forced. "It's kind of strange, how our lives parallel the legends, you know?"_

 _"Destiny." Elesis offered, "Is a very strange thing."_

 _Rena._

 _Legends._

 _Apple._

 _It's kind of strange, how our lives parallel the legends, you know?_

 _Elesis bet her whole life that legends didn't die in the middle of the desert. But she also didn't expect the excursion to go completely and utterly wrong. The pained screaming of her comrades didn't ever quiet since then._

 _._

 _"Tch, don't touch anything." Add muttered, glaring at Elesis. He had been finishing a report when Elesis barged in. He followed her every move, from the first footstep into the lab to the fingertips. He had a kitten with him, all soft fur and regal eyes._

 _"What?" she teased admiring all the machinery in the tiny lab. "Worried I might set something off?"_

 _"Yes, look the stuff here is dangerous, so don't touch." Add warned before turning back to typing his report rather reluctantly after seeing how Elesis was only looking at things. "I don't do well with nosy people."_

 _"I bet I'm more dangerous than anything here." Elesis whispered to herself. She saw the kitten and reached out to pet it, but the cat jerked back knocking things over. Elesis hurriedly bent to pick them up and place them back in the counter. They looked like reports, however one of them toppled into a machine._

 _BOOOM!_

 _Add turned around and saw a section of his table was destroyed with. Elesis laughed sheepishly as Add's face turned into a livid shade of red. "What. . .OUT! OUT! OUUT!"_

 _"Waaaiiiit!" Elesis wailed as Add shoved her out the door with a surprisingly strong amount of brute force. "I'm sorry!"_

 _"JUST. GET. OUT." he hissed angrily at her, his eyes flaring a bright purple color. Elesis was caught off guard by his eyes._

 _"Your eye just glowed." Elesis bluntly stated. The door slammed on her face faster than light speed. Needless to say, Elesis and Add would never get along normally after that._

 _Add._

 _I don't do well with nosy people._

 _She fought back and killed the D.E.N.I.M. members. She was certain that she had died, that she and Specka died together with Specka holding her with a sad smile. That the sword cleaved her body in half._

 _._

 _"Raven." Elesis glared at the man who seemed to steel himself up to Elesis's approach. He gave her a flat glare as Elesis sat next to him._

 _"What." he deadpanned, his metal arm's fingers tapping against the table. Raven avoided Elesis like the plague, but Elesis always found him no matter what. Probably because he had to stick around Rena. Rena was Elesis's friends, so if you had a Rena, an Elesis would appear._

 _"You treat Rena well as a girlfriend, or else I'll slice you in two, got it?" Elesis demanded, serious. Raven just played along, not really paying attention._

 _"Yeah." Elesis grinned as Raven had answered carelessly._

 _"Good, Ooooo. I think they have strawberry cake in the cafeteria, let's go, come on!" Elesis squealed, her mood changing in the matter of seconds. As Elesis fangirled Raven managed to realize what Elesis had just said. He was blinking at her wide eyed, jaw opened like a gaping fish out of water. He started stuttering as Elesis described the glories of cake like a true food addict._

 _"WHAT?! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT-T. . .RENA AND ME D-DATING?!" Raven screaming, jolting the table as he stood up, face blushed. Elesis grinned like the devil and laughed into her hand. Raven was a mix of anger and confusion. Elesis cheekily remarked, "How sweet! Congrats on becoming a general, by the way, but if you ever betray us. . ."_

 _"You're changing the topic." Raven muttered and Elesis smiled even wider, if that was possible. Elesis at first had a rocky relationship with Raven and they were distant until Rena got him to become more social. That's when Elesis realized that she found another pranking victim. She knew never to mess with Rena, so Raven was the only choice for her mischievous needs. "Besides, Rena and I are only close friends."_

 _"Oh reaaally." purred Elesis like a content cat, she grabbed him by the arm and made him sit down, "If you stand up, everyone will look at you. Now, back to the topic?" Elesis pondered a bit before continuing, "Oh yes! If you ever betray us. . ."_

 _"You'll kill me." guessed Raven, rolling his eyes, used to Elesis's death threats. Back then all they had spoken of was ways to kill each other. It was a form of communication._

 _"No, Rena will. I'll just be at your funeral." she stated matter of factly. She knew Rena's temper, and it was something even she didn't want to go against. They shuddered together, having a moment because of Rena's terrifying anger._

 _Raven._

 _Rena._

 _Metal arm._

 _If you ever betray us. . ._

 _Elesis cried inside her head, she had left them because it was their final wishes. They wanted her to live. Elesis couldn't grant them even that._

 _._

 _"Rena, if I ever go missing or die, can you tell that to Elsword? I want someone that we know to tell him." Elesis asked Rena idly. Rena paled at the mention of her death. Death never bothered Elesis. Perhaps because she grew up in a strict family that worked for the military, or maybe since she was more monstrous and heartless than anybody else. Rena didn't really reply, trying to be focused on the chessboard. "The D.E.N.I.M. is not something to laugh at. So, if I ever die. . ."_

 _"I see." Rena understood, as harsh and cold as it was she saw all the hatred and deaths clearly. And the fact not everybody would survive. Rena saw and understood everything with clarity that was to be respected. Elesis was a front liner, and the fronts were always the first to go. The game was played slowly and thoughtfully, as it was the rule for chess to play with thinking. Elesis moved her queen to kill Rena's bishop, which in turn put Rena in checkmate._

 _"In the meantime, I beat you!" Elesis shouted, victorious. This was her first time in. . .ever since she started playing chess against Rena, which was three months counting. People's heads turned to glare at Elesis who couldn't care more. "I beat Rena!"_

 _"Elesis, keep it down, this is a library!" Rena snapped, but her eyes still glimmered with sadness from Elesis's request. Even Rena knew that Rena from the legends only made it far because of magic and allies. And el no longer was available to normal people. It was locked away and controlled under the Government to make sure something like what happened in the legends never happened again. "You beat me in a game, you did well."_

 _Rena was a bit superstitious, and she felt that Elesis winning wasn't a good thing. Rena picked up the black queen and held it up in the air next to Elesis._

 _Omens._

 _Chess._

 _D.E.N.I.M._

 _Death._

 _You beat me in a game, you did well._

 _She had died, Elesis had been dead, but she came back to life. Like a true monster she had always believed she was, she rose from the darkness and destroyed the entire base, laughing the entire time._

 _._

 _"Is she your cousin?" Elesis asked, peering over Add's shoulder. He choked on his coffee, he turned to look at the door, it was still closed. The cat was hissing at Elesis. Ignoring Add's discomfort and disbelief, she continued, "Or you're crushing on her, but to say man, she looks too closely related. That's dangerous territory right there."_

 _"When did you get in?!" he snapped, staring at Elesis he set down his coffee and quickly changed the computer screen. There had been a picture of a white-haired girl with wide doll like amber eyes and she looked like a distant cousin. Elesis had managed to get past the locked doors to Add's lab. The secutiry hadn't been this serious before, but thanks to a certain someone. . ._

 _"She's cute." Elesis avoided the question and Add blushed and started stuttering. "I see that picture of her often when you're on the computers or whatever. But Add, she's like really young looking too."_

 _"?!"_

 _"Wow, I guess you must love her dearly, right? That's sweet." Elesis chuckled, while Add looked like he wanted to strangle her. Instead Add stared at her, mouth open. Then Elesis grinned even more cat-like than an actual cat, her eyes glinted evilly. "Could it be!?" she gasped, then she leaned down into Add's ears, and softly said, "Add. You're a pervert, aren't you?"_

 _Add was frozen for one glorious second, then he shoved Elesis's head aside and screamed bloody murder. "Out. OUT. OUUUUT!"_

 _Add._

 _Computers._

 _Doors._

 _When did you get in?!_

 _Elesis thought of a man she cut down, she thought of her comrade's dying breath. Blood was everywhere, slick and warm on her hands and her face. She didn't feel like Elesis anymore._

.

Elesis hated saying good bye, but in the end, she had to, her heart throbbed painfully as she remembered her friends in Velder force. She remembered killing all the D.E.N.I.M. soldiers, especially how she felt. Exhilarated, powerful, happy. In the end, she was no worse than a them. Elesis prayed. For the first time in her lonely and somewhat annoying life, she prayed. She prayed to the El Masters, to the heroes, to the El Lady. She prayed for a miracle.

Elesis was stupid, miracles didn't come to monsters. A motorcycle was heading towards her, and then the bike skidded to a stop in front of her. She couldn't see the rider very well, as the sun was right in her face.

An unfamiliar voice said, "Hi. You seem to be in a pickle."

Elesis dully gazed upwards, not caring. The woman stood over her, blocking the sun. She stared indifferently at the intruder. It was an Asian woman wearing a black dress and was standing right in front of her. Cold amber eyes with an insincere smile. Elesis croaked "Who are you?"

"I'm Ara." she smirked. She whipped out a gun she had been carrying and then pointed it at Elesis. Elesis stared at the gun, clearly not caring if it shot her or not. Ara whispered with a smile, "Boom." The shot never came, and Ara sighed. Elesis hadn't even flinched. She pocketed the gun away, looking bored and rolling her eyes. "You're no fun. Elesis, right?"

Elesis was now annoyed. This Ara person was playing with her. If Ara noticed her anger the she didn't act like it. Elesis didn't respond glaring at her before suddenly leaping. Elesis wasn't the best at hand to hand combat, but she was decent. But she never got the chance. A spear threw her body to the side, but this infuriated Elesis more. This time she did a drop kick, but Ara blocked it, and Elesis used the arm blocking her for grip and punched, aiming for her face. Ara grabbed Elesis hand with surprising amount of strength, then she flipped her over. The air was knocked out of Elesis, but she tried to do a head butt, but she never hit. Instead Ara pressed several of her pressure points and pinned her to the ground. Elesis stared coldly at Ara. Elesis felt too much pain in her delirious mind and with the overwhelming heat. "Let's make a truce, Elesis. You help me cause as much trouble you can, and I might become your ally. What do you say?"

Elesis didn't respond, but she knew she wanted to cause chaos and destruction. Yet now it seemed useless to her, there was something else Elesis wanted, she had never felt it before but now it rose within her like a poisonous snake and it was choking her. Bloodlust. Ara looked at Elesis strangely. Elesis sighed. "I want to cause destruction. But never again will I ever trust somebody. And especially not you."

"Wise choice." Ara shrugged and brushed off the dirt on her dress. She turned to Elesis who was still on the floor. "You know I can kill you right now? And you're in the middle of a desert, with nobody else around. Don't you think my offer is tempting?"

Elesis flatly stared at her. "Who do you work with?"

"My brother." Ara gave a sweet sickly false smile. Yet it was so cheery it seemed almost nice. She stared at Ara. Carefully Elesis thought, she need food and water and as much as she disliked this Ara, she needed her for now. "My brother Aren. Last chance, deal or no?"

". . .a deal I guess, but you are not my ally nor friend." Elesis said bluntly. Ara offered a hand with a half-smile half-sneer.

"I thought you would say that." Elesis took her hand.

* * *

Edited 3/23/18 R.I.P school. I failed like another quiz I hate life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi elsworddoesnotbelongtomeandnietherdoiownKOGsodonotsuemeplease

noncanon ages modern AU

* * *

Elsword(14) Sword knight- A boy trying to find his sister(who does not look like she wants to be found).

Aisha(14) Battle magician- A magical genius who seems to be able shout a lot without losing voice.

Rena(?) Night watcher- A forest ranger who is now apparently Raven's girlfriend.

Raven(25) Veteran commander- A Velder force general who once was a terrorist.

Eve(?) Code exotic- A strange girl(?) who has an affinity for tasers.

Chung(14) Fury Guardian- A boy with morality and incredible strength with long hair.

Ara(23) Yama raja- Made an alliance with Elesis which might get her killed.

Lu/Ceil(?) Noblesse- Still missing.

Add(20) Mastermind- smartest genius known to Elrios, knows Elesis, still crazy.

Rose(24) Freyja- Still blank.

Elesis(20) Crimson avenger- At this point she doesn't care who she kills as long as there's a reason.

"RAVEN?!" Aisha and Elsword shouted, while Rena smiled in the back. Eve looked like she wanted to get her taser out again while Chung looked confused. Rena walked to stand directly behind Aisha and Elsword. Aisha was extremely pale while Elsword looked ready to start a fight.

"Oh yes, this is my boyfriend, Raven, I already told you. Did you think I was joking?" Rena put a hand on both Aisha and Elsword's shoulder with enough pressure to cause the two to wince. Her gaze was pinned on Eve however, seeing Rena did not have enough hands to pin down all three. Aisha and Elsword's face was screaming, 'YES WE THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING' while trying to squirm out of her herculean grasp. "Raven remember these kids?"

"Oh. . .oh yeah." Raven was eating a taco when Rena had come with the children. There was a thoughtful expression on his face as he continued to chew the taco calmly. The four had made their way to Rena's house. Chung had half to mind to call 911 seeing the chaos that was stirring with everyone glaring at each other. "That's crazy girl's brother, magic girl, and two new strangers. Rena, why are they here?"

"Raven, this is Elsword, Aisha, Eve, and Chung." smiled Rena. Raven kept his eyes on Eve the most though, chewing his taco thoughtfully. He managed to adopt a look of wisdom while eating a taco. Elsword was bubbling with rage seeing that he was being ignored in favor for a stranger Rvane didn't even try to maim.

"I know you! You tried to kill us! With an actual sword stick!" Elsword accused him, Raven tried looking apologetic, but it was hard to translate over chewing a taco.

"Does it help that Rena made me thoroughly sorry for that?" he offered while glancing quickly at his girlfriend who was smiling kindly.

"No it doesn't!" screamed Elsword blushing red in the face from anger. Raven stopped eating to let out a long sigh.

"I remember you! Rena why isn't he in jail?!" Aisha screamed, her voice incredulous, trying to face Rena. Rena's grip grew even tighter on their shoulders.

"Well because his case deemed him innocent, because apparently the malfunctioning nasods"- Eve winced subtly, which Raven and Chung noticed, since the other two were too busy focusing on Rena, "Had brainwashed him. Now he serves Velder force for redemption." Rena informed the two. Aisha looked more interested in the story, and although she was still wary she seemed slightly more understanding. Chung's face was stormy and pitiful after hearing the story. Elsword still looked like he was going to call court even though that was a useless action. "Oh, yeah, Elesis, did I mention Elesis? He knew Elesis."

Elsword finally let go of his grudge and looked five times more agreeable. Raven snorted, done with his taco. "Knew her? She kept threatening me and probably would have blackmailed me, if it wasn't the fact I was serving Velder force." Rena tutted looking unbothered, and Raven continued. "Started to turn real strange ever since three months ago. Paranoid? I don't know, but she was almost. . .mad. Mad by the time of the mission."

"Wait, Elesis? She started to turn mad? Like angry mad or coo-coo mad?" asked Elsword, who desperately hoped it was angry mad, since being crazy mad sounded a lot worse that just anger. "Please say angry mad."

"Crazy mad. Kept muttering things to herself. It doesn't help Specka was often with her at these times." Raven stated, shrugging. Elsword looked majorly disappointed, and Eve seemed to focus on his arms a lot rather than caring for what Raven was actually saying. She was almost glaring at him, Raven noticed this and warily stared at her back. Perhaps he felt like Eve was carrying a weapon (cough, taser, cough).

"Specka?" muttered Aisha. Her eyes seemed to fill with dread, and shock was evident on her face. By then Rena had let go of the three from her gaze and hands, believing they wouldn't attack Raven. Aisha continued muttering, "Specka was one my cousins. She loved. . .had passion for dark magic. She left the family for it and joined Velder force. I heard all sorts of rumors about her, some claimed her insane. I hoped that she would be cured of her obsession by then. . .but it doesn't seem so."

"Specka, was proved a traitor right after Elesis's disappearance." Raven's voice was cold and harsh. Chung looked into Raven's eyes and saw that there was no mercy in there, nor any signs of forgiveness. "It seems we had a spy in our mist. We always found her eccentric, but never a traitor."

"So Specka had to do with this, correct?" Eve determined. She seemed to have analyzed Raven's words to try and extract an answer with the already received information that was on the newspaper. She muttered "There's still a key part missing."

"That's where our favorite scientist comes in." winked Rena, who turned to Raven who frowned distastefully, like he had eaten rotten anchovies instead of a taco. Then he and Rena had a glaring contest. Rena won. Raven grumped under his breath, which Elsword caught, "I swear if that nutjob starts acting crazier than the last time I saw him, I'll-"

With Raven's negative commentary, Elsword wondered who he was meeting. "I'm driving." Rena smiled, her car keys dangling. Raven looked down and checked his pants pockets and seeing that they were empty, he scowled at Rena. His expression however looked extremely sick and irritated as if the presence of his past victims weren't enough to make him regretful enough.

"When did you?!" Rena blew Raven a kiss and giggled. The four children had blank expressions on their faces with a temperamental Raven behind them. He started nagging, "You can't drive! You've never learned how, do you think your magically going to be able to do this? Wait yes you do drive, but this is MY CAR!"

"Can I call 911 now? I have plenty of reasons to report Rena now." Chung quietly asked as he held up the phone to his ear.

"I'm sorry, no." Aisha gently lowered the phone sounding regretfully quiet, still looking frozen. Rena started walking away, and the other five grudging followed her filled with varying levels of fear and worry. The car was a minivan, and held just the right amount of seats for all of them. Rena was driving, Raven was in the passenger seat, Aisha and Eve sat behind them, and very last seats Elsword and Chung sat together. The air was awkward and tense. Raven was shifting nervously in his seat as for some reason Rena driving unnerved him.

While Rena started driving, Eve stated out of nowhere, "Your arm." This made Raven officially tense up, his face was dark and moody. The air changed from tense to strained, like a bomb was going to blow. "Do you mind if I state out loud what one of them is?"

"I do." he snapped, looking officially livid. If he was wary of Eve before, then he was edging into classifying Eve into a threat.

Elsword wondered, and in his bluntness asked, "Then can I guess?"

"NO." Raven said.

"This dialogue has nothing to with you." Eve said. "Stop being such a main character and let me talk."

"What?" Elsword said, staring at Eve weirdly as she pointedly ignored him and turned to pay attention to Raven.

"It's a Nasod modification, is that not correct?" Eve said coldly, sounding more like mechanic than she usually did. Her eyes blinked slowly. "You should be grateful and consider yourself lucky to be imparted with such technology."

The tension seemed to reach alarming heights as Raven didn't respond. When he seemed to have collected himself he sighed and looked at the rear mirror, straight at Eve who was sitting haughtily.

"Yes. Yes it is a metal arm. A disgusting thing I've never wanted." Raven answers, glaring at Eve through the rear mirror who stares back coldly. She was staring at Raven with a guarded expression.

"Wait, you can have Nasod implants?" gasped Aisha. She quickly reviewed everything in her head she knew about Nasods, which to say, wasn't much. "But, I've heard people trying. . ."

"And dying." finished Raven. His voice continued brittle and sarcastic, "Lucky me, surviving this all, lucky me!"

"You are rather lucky, not many humans make it out alive of the operation." stated Eve coldly, Chung stared at her strangely. Aisha and Chung traded glances, seemingly agreeing on something. "You should consider yourself a miracle that will help the human race for proving that cybernetic connections can work."

"Who the heck do you think you are? The Creator of Nasods?" he growled lowly. Eve's eyes grew steely cold and was probably thinking of all the ways to murder Raven. It was almost like electricity crackled between the two. Slowly she shifted, and Aisha spotted that she was taking her taser out of her pocket. Aisha quickly grabbed her hand and shook her head at Eve, who relented and let the taser go back into her pocket.

"Calmato, calmato, Raven." Rena said while focusing on traffic. She gave him a side glance before returning to the streets. "You're getting hysterical. At this rate you'll get a breakdown."

"Um, how did you and Rena meet?" asked Chung awkwardly changing the topic, but not entirely diffusing the mood. It didn't take a genius to see Eve and Raven a mere second away from attacking each other. Elsword wasn't as confused as to what was going on but refused to partake in the conversation. He was torn between supporting Eve or supporting the victim.

"I was on parole, when I still was going to get executed." Raven slowly answered, his tone still dry after being prompted by Rena to talk. Raven seemed willing to let go of his anger. Chung and Raven awkwardly conversed about his life with Rena while Eve said nothing and stared out the window at the passing scenery. Aisha gave her a worried look but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, he was like a rock. He wouldn't respond to anything." Rena teased, turning away from the road to grace Raven with a sweet smile. "I tried everything. I even forced him to hang out with Elesis."

"That, I loathed, I will never do again." declared Raven loudly, and Rena smirked at him.

Then Rena continued. "After a while he opened up, and he was such a sweet and clumsy thing when he did, like a puppy." Raven sputtered on what was left of his pride. Elsword, Aisha, and Chung tried to imagine the aggressive and cold man sitting before them being sweet and cute. The only thing they could imagine was a buff puppy with rows of sharp teeth. "However, all joking aside, you shouldn't pass judgement on others without understanding who they are."

"Rena." Raven calmly said, "Glitterz are following us."

"Got it." Rena flipped from mom mode to survival mode. She recklessly weaved and ducked in between other cars. The van seemed to scrape against one other car at one point, causing Raven to wince. Elsword was tumbling around in the back, since he was the only one who didn't put on a seat belt.

Eve politely stated, "I didn't know Park rangers drive as recklessly as you do."

"Well, Eve dear, I'm one of a kind special girl." a car honked at them as she cut in line. Rena innocently lets out a "Whoops~! Sorry!"

"What are Glitterz?! Defective magical girls?!" shouted Chung, who was getting hit a lot by Elsword flying around in the back. He turned to look back and see anything, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, just Rena driving like a maniac and the possibility of getting a speeding ticket. Also, many angry honking cars.

Aisha shouted, "Hey! Don't make fun of magical girls!"

Chung muttered back an apology and added to his earlier sentences, "I will find this ironic if we do get a speeding ticket-OOPH." Elsword smashed into him as the car made another abrupt switch.

"Glitterz are a nickname to the pawns of D.E.N.I.M. Rather powerful in groups I must add, so try not to face a whole crowd on your own." Eve said, even though the van was tossing side to side, jerking everyone from their seats, Eve looked unbothered and was still sitting still, her hands folded in her lap. "Rena, do you have any armor or weaponry here?"

"What?! Does my van look like a Rent-a-Friggin'-Weapon to you?!" shouted back Raven, clutching onto his seat as Rena narrowly missed another car. His face was extremely pale, and his palms were sweaty. "Oh my g-this is my car Rena!"

"Turn!" shouted Aisha. The van served right, and Aisha screamed angrily. "NO! THE OTHER WAY!"

"Tch!" muttered Rena, and she kept speeding away. She kept checking the mirror review for any cars, as they drove off the highway down to a more deserted road. "Chung, do you see anything?"

"No. . ." Chung answered, peering out to the back of the car. Rena and Raven let out identical yelps. The group faced forward. There was a black car right in their way. The kids started screaming with mixed comments on 'WE'RE GOING TO DIE'.

"TURN!" Raven took the wheel and again served. He yelled above the kid's clamor, "Elsword don't state the obvious!"

"Darn." Rena saw that another pile of cars starting to surround them. She calmly breathed through her nose and counted the number of cars. "We're surrounded." She turned to the back. "I'm going to do something crazy, and make sure you get out of here in time, alright?"

The Glitterz men came out. Eve saw a bomb flying through the air. It was a disk-like and had a white and red color palate. "Blood eater."

1

Everyone left the car while the car drove straight towards the barricade of black cars.

2

The Blood eater stuck to the car.

3

The van exploded.

In the distance as they ran down a dark alleyway you could hear the muffled sound of Raven crying manly tears.

* * *

Poor Raven. Edited 3/24/18. Slight dialogue edits and change.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi elsworddoesnotbelongtomeandnietherdoiownKOGsodonotsuemeplease

noncanon ages modern AU

Slight bloodlust. . .ok a lot but nothing real

* * *

Ara(23) Yama raja- Made an alliance with Elesis which might get her killed.

Elesis(20) Crimson avenger- The sickened mind of a delusional woman.

Eun(?) Yama raja-Ara's alter ego.

Nasod king(?) Adam- A tin can.

Ran(?) Aren- Brother of Ara.

Karis(?) demon(?)- The sly demoness.

Helputt(?) Colossus- The corrupted king of Hamel

Elsword(14) Sword knight- The brother of Elesis.

"Well you've never drove on a motorbike, have you?" teased Ara as she gracefully slides off the vehicle and sends Elesis a sharp toothed grin. Elesis rolls her eyes and carefully gets off the machine as she sets her two feet on the ground. "The deal is that you cause as much destruction as you can, for my brother, that's all."

"Aren. . .correct?" Elesis states. Ara nods and beams a true smile at Elesis, "Big brother is kind and nice, I suppose. Perhaps he'll like you!" Elesis raised an eyebrow. Ara seemed to adore this 'Aren' person, who claimed to be her brother. Did Elsword ever dote-Elesis turns to Ara. "Lead me to him, I would like to see my employer."

"We're part of an organization which works to cause chaos. There's a bit more going on than just that, but that's all you'll get for now." informed Ara cheerfully. The whole base was spotless and white. It seemed to Elesis a rather strange choice of colors, but what could she do about it? "It's an entertaining job, and the pay is high."

"Why do you create destruction?" asked Elesis in an offhand manner. Ara turned to Elesis, almost shocked with the question.

"Why do you enjoy fighting?" Ara scoffed while Elesis paused as she tried to answer as honestly as possible.

"Makes me feel better."

Ara nodded understanding and then she continued in a dazed manner. "It's the same way with our group. Everything's going to break apart anyways so why not do it now?" The tunnel lead to an open area. There was a black long rectangular table, but no chairs and a man stood at the end of the table. Ara's face broke out into a smile, and rushed over to the man, "Aren! I'm back, and I got Elesis, see?" Elesis frowned, expressing her discomfort, but Aren took no heed. Aren was handsome, in a strange way. He had pink eyes and white hair. He wore a business suit of black and red that gave off an air of elegance and boasted that he was rich. Elesis felt a deep desire to see him bleeding on the floor dead, with either all his limbs chopped off or only his head. She didn't know why, but this figure irritated her, her mind told her to murder him cruelly, or flay him alive. It seemed that Elesis wanted Aren dead. "Aren Elesis, Elesis Aren."

"It's . . .nice to meet you." Elesis forced out the words as she fought her blood lust. She had never meet someone she wanted to kill as much as him. Her hands were itching to kill him, to grab a stick a stone, just bash it in his head. However, that smile on Aren's face, that malicious twofaced smile told Elesis everything she needed to know about him. He wanted to kill her just the same, he wanted her bleeding on the floor, and dead. They were the same, both monsters who only wanted to kill. Elesis wondered how long he'd fare against her before dying such a cruel and cold dea-

"Um, Elesis?" Ara broke her bloodlust, and concentration broken, Elesis turned to her usual disgruntled state of perpetual coldness and uncaringness. "Aren would like to give you a tour of this place."

"I see." Elesis answers, and brushes aside her and walks up to Aren, the frenzied light returning. "Let's go."

As they walked down the corridors, Aren faced her with his voice full of authority and power, "Call me Ran, not Aren."

"Fine, Ran." Elesis drawled on the word, trying to make Ran sound like Aren. They stopped in front a wide screen. It was television screen with a shown nasod on it.

Ran spoke to the screen, "Greetings Nasod King." Elesis thought of the legend where the corrupt president Wally made a moving tin can. She also tried to remember about the nasod king from the legends. Elesis never really cared about the nasods in the legends, and after facing the malfunctioning nasods she never felt anything but disgust for them.

"Ran." the sound that came out of the machine was more of a groan, like metal gates slowly closing. Elesis's disgust grew in meters. "I see is that Elesis? The new recruit?" Ran nodded looking a little smug, and Elesis wanted to stab him at least once for this. The tincan turned to address Elesis formally, "I am King of Nasods, and I hope we will fight together one day."

"I agree." 'I'll fight against you, both of us together' agreed Elesis. The screen flickered off, and the two continued.

Ran asked, "What do you think of him?"

"He better be stronger than what he looks like." threatened Elesis, annoyed. Ran's expression toward her flickered in between surprise and approval. Elesis just couldn't wait to be back on the battle field, it kept clouding her thoughts, reminding her, bugging her. It almost seemed, no matter how many wounds she got, if her blade hit flesh, she could continue fighting. They continued down the halls, all white and seemingly eye blindingly bright. Elesis asked Ran a question "I hate the color white, it's so. . .bright. Can't you change it?"

"So, you do have a pet peeve." Ran sounded amused, and Elesis gave him a deadpan look.

Elesis growled, "The color white only goes with red the best you know."

Ran shook his head, and said, "It goes well with black too."

Elesis retorted, "Black goes with everything."

"Ara ara~" a high-pitched laugh made the tow adults turn their head around. It was a woman with red hair and eyes with a voluminous body shape wearing revealing clothes. She wore a miniskirt that barely even graced her thighs and her top wear was revealing more midriff than required. Despite her mostly human appearance she had strange sharp canines and winged ears. Like a demon. Elesis wanted to destroy the creature that stood in front of her. She wondered how it would feel to slice through something not human. While those thoughts occupied her mind, the girl was looking at Elesis the way you would stare at a rare specimen. Something to be observed and cared for until the readying of disposal. "So, you're Elesis. I've heard about you from Ara." she cooed, and Elesis really wished she had a blade to carve out the creature's tongue. "I'm Karis, an ally." Elesis wanted to laugh at her. She didn't believe in ally crap, not ever since her transition to this. "You seem to have the dark El pulsating within you." Karis stared at Elesis hard, who frowned.

"El? Only the government has access to that." replied Elesis, her fantasies of murdering the demons were stopped for cold clean thought. El a powerful substance that she once only felt. When she was required to take it from a lost monster loot, it took plenty of her men in her squadron and several tries. However, Karis seemed to laugh at Elesis's answer as if it was something adorable.

"Oh yes El. I loooove to get my hands on some El." she sighed, as if dreaming of something with the El. Elesis tilted her head. Why would they want El? All Elesis knew about it was that they were gemstones that were very beautiful and rare. Their polished form was harder than diamond and were called the 'tears of the stars'. She then remembered from legends that the El shards had power locked within the stone shells and could be used to wreck devastation. Beautiful stones. . .Specka had been trying to get close to Elesis and be her friend and asking to hang out together. Elesis wasn't the best at identifying people's need, but this one was obviously painful. Three months before the D.E.N.I.M base excursion, she was given jewelry by Specka. They were purple black gemstones that shone with such wild and untamed divinity Elesis couldn't help but want them. Specka gave her a necklace inlayed with the stone, and it was much heavier than Elesis thought it would be. During the time she was attacked she lost all the gems. Where did they go? And the jewels, what sort of jewels were they?

"Hullo, earth to Elesis? Elesis right?" Karis waved a hand in front of Elesis, who tried to grab it, but Karis was quick. As soon as Elesis reacted on reflex she moved it out of her grasp. "Seems you're just fine! You blanked out on us all you know~"

"She's saying the truth." Ran agreed. Elesis felt the need to kill them again come back at her twice as intense, it was like a instinct, like a phantom telling her what to do. Elesis shook her head, and then wondered where she got such silly ideas. Noticing Elesis's warring state of bloodlust and confusion, he decided, "Why don't you and Karis spend time with each other?"

Elesis eyed Karis like a viper. Karis giggled and something sly glinted, and when Elesis turned around to punch Ran in the face he was gone. Karis smiled widely and Elesis gave her a glare that was enough to convey her desire to be left alone, but it didn't ward off Karis. She hooked arms with a limp Elesis and dragged her. "Let's go!" The halls were growing dimmer and dimmer.

A flash of white and red. It was a woman with orange eyes and black hair the color of midnight. Ara, but something about her had changed and Elesis didn't know what. A spear pointed lightly at Karis's throat. Elesis narrowed her eyes. Ara, yet not Ara. "Now, now Karis, don't lead poor Elly astray." even Ara's voice was different. Karis shrugged, and her pupils dilated, "Oh Eun, do you think you can beat me?"

"And if I do?" not Ara pressed the spear harder against the neck. Within an eye blink Karis was right in front of Ara, her hand wrapped around her neck. Instead of looking scared or remotely fearful, not Ara looked almost happy.

Karis answered, "That is an answer for next time, Eun~"

Then Karis disappeared. Elesis saw clearly that not Ara, or as Karis said Eun had a much more sly and crueler face. Of course, even the supposed normal girl was more than what she appeared as. Elesis turned back into the bright disgusting white halls. Eun trotted along as they made their way back to the table room. At the rectangular table, Eun sat cross legged and kicked off her shoes as she stared at Elesis piercingly. Elesis felt like she wanted to kill Eun. The deep bloodlust started to saturate her mind. Elesis was nearly overwhelmed with the want. Eun raised an eyebrow.

"Elly seems to want to kill me." Elesis didn't reply. Eun hopped off the table and walked past her to a hall. "I didn't come out of Ara's mind to show off, come on, chop chop. We've got things to do." Elesis followed her. An armored giant passed her, but Elesis didn't even flinch. Instead of her normal bloodlust killing coming out, it was just silence, like a twinge. Eun lead her to a room. There were relics on display. Elesis recognized some of them. The missing pair of Allergo's glasses. Penensio's cape, and Ignia's bracelets. Many of the artifacts were lost to a robbing at Sander's museum. Eun stopped in front of a sword. Dark energy was oozing from the object, and Elesis was drawn towards it, like a moth to the light. Eun noticed her attraction to the object and grinned.

"The Bloody Queen, the sword of the ancient Hero. To those it does not deem worthy loses all their blood and dies!" Eun grinned, showcasing the sword. Ignoring Eun's warning Elesis reach forward to grab it. It fit perfectly within her hand. It did not kill her, and slowly the seal unwrapped around the red blade. Elesis was left with a beautiful sword in her hand. It was just like her lost broken blade, but better. But more. It was perfect. It hummed energy. Elesis gave is a couple of test swings, and it was such a beautiful feeling of fitting. It likes the wearer it seems, the blade!" Eun did a mocking bow. Elesis could imagine what would happen if she lopped off Eun's head with this sword. If it was so powerul and dangerous. Elesis did a mock swing at Eun before preparing for the real one but stopped by a hair. Ara. Eun titled her head ever so lightly to reveal a grin. Elesis let the sword drop. "Elly, do you know what we are?"

Elesis didn't reply. When Eun stood up, her cruel and hungry hateful look was fading into a much livelier and cheerful face, her voice changed as well as well. Ara replied for Eun,

"We're monsters." the grin that followed those words were happy.

* * *

Edited on 3/24/18


	5. Chapter 5

Hi elsworddoesnotbelongtomeandnietherdoiwonKOGsodonotsuemeplease

noncanon ages modern AU Hiiiii~~~~

* * *

Elsword(14) Sword knight- A boy trying to survive life.

Aisha(14) Battle magician- A magic genius trying to survive Elsword.

Rena(?) Night watcher- A forest ranger who once babysat Elsword and Aisha.

Raven(25) Veteran commander- A Velder force general who once was a terrorist.

Eve(?) Code exotic- A strange girl(?) who is smart enough to rival Add.

Chung(14) Fury Guardian- A boy with moral sense and incredible strength.

Ara(23) Yama raja- May or may not be part of the D.E.N.I.M.

Lu/Ceil(?) Noblesse- Actual real demons, but where are they?

Add(20) Mastermind- smartest genius known to Elrios

Rose(24) Freyja

Elesis(20) Crimson avenger- Rouge solider who is extremely dangerous, stress the danger.

"Please tell me why you let the van explode?!" gasped Elsword while running down the streets with the rest of the group. "Wasn't it Raven's precious baby?"

"Still is!" piped out Raven, his mental health wilting at a fast pace.

They had been running for quite some time ever since Rena sent the van flying towards the other cars. Everybody who rode the van had scrambled out madly before it exploded. Now without a car they were running away from the probably enraged Glitterz with very little to support their luck. So they were forced to walk, or when Rena is around, run. Raven was jogging looking slightly bored, Rena looked like she had just started to run despite the fact they had been running for over thirty minutes, and Chung was surprisingly not tired. Aisha jogged slowly and when she was too far behind would teleport ahead, and Eve was like Rena and even stopped a few times to look at flowers along the way. Elsword was out of breath and very tired, and he couldn't tell if his sweat was actually tears or the other way around.

"Where are we even going?!" Aisha agreed, as Elsword and Aisha only agreed when they were usually complaining. There was silence as Rena laughed lightly and Raven wouldn't even look in their direction. When nobody gave a straight answer she screamed, "WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL US ANYTHING?!"

"Heat is bad for Humans." Eve agreed in her own quirky way. She was in pace with the other three, her voice flat and normal unlike Aisha's and Elsword's. Rena and Raven were ahead of the children, leading the little strange running group. Chung hissed, catching the other member's attentions.

"My phone overheated." Chung said sullenly with a sigh. He had apparently been making emergency contacts and apology letters for some reason. There was no need to make them, but he still did knowing the current company. With that the group lapsed into silence. Without the comfort of his phone, Chung was much more vocal and grumpier. "Please don't tell me we have to walk another mile." groaned Chung, "I will kill someone."

"You don't have to do this you know." Rena answered instead, not unkindly. She turned her head back to the grace the four with a gentle smile. "I can send you back home by any chance. Finding Elesis will be difficult, and since she's around D.E.N.I.M. it will also be very dangerous. You're brave children, but really may-"

"No, no, no, I'm just fine. We can handle ourselves." Chung quickly interrupted her, quite flustered.

"I want to find big sister, and well I'm sure we can handle it." agreed Elsword quickly before Rena could say anything to the children. "But maybe if you guys do-"

"Elsword don't be stupid. This is a democracy, not a monarchy." Eve cut him off smoothly. Elsword shrugged uncomfortable with the response.

"Don't be so stupid, we're all friends, friends do things together!" crowed Aisha, who reached over to flick him on the back of his head. He tried to hit her back but she teleported out of the way and stuck her tongue out. Eve watched the two interact with an guarded expression while the rest took enjoyment in their banter. Elsword's shouting and Aisha's bragging gave a sense of normalcy that they were sorely missing. Rena shook her head in amusement as they continued. They stopped before a fancy modern building.

"We're finally here. We took some detours to keep the Glitterz off, so we should be fine." announced Raven.

"Wow, this is a really fancy place." commented Chung, taking the large size of the building. And then he grinned, "My phone's alive again!"

"I think I know this place." murmured Aisha while the rest of the group made their way in.

"Catch up Aisha!" called Rena from the entrance of the building. Aisha stifled her blush and rushed inside to join the rest of the group.

Before they even got in Raven warned them, "Whatever he says, don't believe him. Even if he says he'll share your personal info. He's not allowed to anymore."

"Alright." Eve answered for the group who were still stuck on 'person info' part. Rena had already rushed in. She raced past the front desk, which they stood up in outright anger and was shouting. Raven sighed and talked to the front desk people about how they were visitors for Add. Then they approached Rena who was crossing her arms and frowning at the door.

"Add, we know you're there. Raven and I want to ask you about something." Rena shouted to the door. There was a lock and even a hand scan on the door. A camera was perched overhead the door. Raven cracked his knuckles and shook his head at Rena and gently pushed her aside and took over.

"Hey Add, I'm going to knock your door down." Raven knocked on the door with his hands. When the door didn't reply then Raven narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to tell everyone that you're a loli." no answer, "And a cat lady," no answer, "I'm going to tell everyone that I beat you in Elsword as Add in Pvp." Raven grinned. "As an **Add.** "

The door swung open. A scientist a bit shorter than Rena came out. He was wearing a white coat and had curly white hair in a ponytail. His eyes were purple and in his arms was a cream colored cat with blue eyes. He looked sleep deprived and like he had been living on nothing but coffee for three nights. Rudely he snapped at Raven. "What."

"Oh Add!" Rena reached over and hugged him. Add paled but didn't push her aside. The cat hopped off and sat next to Add in a dignified manner. It seemed to scoff at Elsword with a sneer almost uncanny to a human's. When Add uncomfortably untangled from Rena's embrace he stared at the kids with a flat glare. His eyes faltered over meeting Eve's amber gaze. "Where were you?"

"I was working on a project." he snipped and crossed his arms impatiently. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"What kind of project?" asked Eve who looked slightly interested which was to say, she was VERY interested. Add winced a little from Eve's gaze. He answered slowly. "Project Apocalypse. A testing for artificial intelligence."

"On what?" Eve pestered Add for an answer. This time he proudly and smugly grinned. "I did a experiment to test to see if animals could learn things a human could." he picked up the cat. "This is my subject, Apocalypse. I've invented a chip that can help the brain's system work faster and access all the space that we're never been able to use." He pet Apocalypse with fondness. Then all of that was replaced by a face of seriousness. "What do you two want?"

Rena grabbed Elsword by the shoulders and pushed him forward. Beaming she started to explain while Elsword wide-eye gazed up to Add's purple eyes. Add looked a bit repulsed with Elsword's presence. "This is Elsword." a pause of silence. Add stared at Rena as if trying to say with his eyes, 'so what?'. Rena kept smiling, but this time she continued with a firm tone, as if trying to say 'you should know this'. "Elesis's little brother."

This Add reacted to. He nearly screamed out, but instead said in a calm voice, "THAT ACCURSED PERSON'S SIBLING?! NO. NO. NOPE!" with that exclamation he promptly shut the door on their faces, as well as dragging his cat in. The whole group was confused and stood there frozen. Rena sighed.

"What was that about?" asked Chung sensibly after awhile of awkward silence. Rena let go of Elsword's shoulder and turned to face Chung, as well as trying to address Elsword at the same time.

"You see, Elesis and Add share a special relationship." started Rena with a very mature voice.

"They did the freaky?" asked Aisha innocently, the only way Aisha could about topics in relationships the way a little kid could. Innocently. Besides the fact that she wasn't little anymore and she could have just done this to piss Rena off.

"Nooooooo, they didn't. Elesis destroyed his lab three times and once had a date with him, which she forced him to come along." Rena explained with a smile. Elsword nodded sagely, as if he knew something nobody else could.

"That's big sister for you." he said as if that was everything about Elesis possible in the world.

Fortunately Raven stopped the conversation from taking another turn, as these conversation always do if you include Elsword and Aisha in them, and asked "How do we get in? We kind of need Add to track your sister, Elsword."

"I know how." Eve came walking to them, nobody had noticed she had disappeared earlier. In her hand, like a piece of gold was a card. It was a simple white card, nothing out of the ordinary, but Eve held it out like it was some sort of golden treasure. Rena took it from her and examined it, it was one of the building's cards. While Rena continued looking at it Eve analyzed the door.

"Where did you get that?" asked Aisha also looking at the card alongside Rena. When Eve didn't answer, Aisha took the card from Rena and Gave it to Eve. "Will this key open the door to Add's room?"

"We will find out right now." Eve told her, gently taking the small piece of plastic holding so much weight in her palms, with barcodes holding secrets to a mysterious lab as she placed it into the card scanner. The whole group peered in, waiting for the final moment of judgement.

The scanner flashed red. It was the wrong card. Raven glared at Eve. Aisha and Rena shrugged. Chung took the card, and Elsword wasn't too sure what about the card was so important. Eve took out her taser and said, "I'll be back.", as she walked down the hallway.

After awhile of waiting, five minutes of waiting, Aisha suggested to Elsword. "Why don't we just use force to open the door? We could say it was just a. . ."

"Accident." Elsword agreed finishing her sentence with a malicious grin of his own. The two grinned like criminals. Aisha managed to convince Rena into the plan, while Chung and Raven suggested strongly against to them with cries of, 'are you mad?!' and 'this is illegal you know!'. Of course, they carried out the plan anyways. Elsword found a metal pole, and how he got it nobody knew, not even Elsword himself and Aisha summoned her magical staff out of thin air, and Rena just stood there waiting for the kids to finish gathering. Raven and Chung could only watch as this chaos started to unfold.

The three started a mock fight and Rena pretended to accidently trip and did a back kick on the door. The hollow thud of metal against her foot was an uncomfortably loud clank. Raven prayed silently to Lady El that Add would come out and foil the horrible schemes the other three were planning. Rena having her piece done watched Elsword and Aisha argue. Elsword and Aisha started going up against the door, Aisha behind him and her back to the door. with a war cry shout of "NOOOO!" Aisha teleported to the side and the pole hit the door. CLANK! Chung winced holding out in his shaking hands a smartphone, Raven was holding it with him with quavering fingers as well.

"Should we?" whispered Chung to Raven as the phone had 911 dialed on it. Raven's eyes gleamed with unholy temptation as Aisha was aiming a magical spell at the door pretending to try and hit Rena.

"I'll go grab the staff instead." Sighing Raven ran to the sign-in desk. Chung groaned.

CLANK!

BAM!

CLANK!

THUD!

Chung stared at the door with a intense amount concentration. It was Elword's turn as he aimed to hit the door, Chung grabbed the steel pipe and held it. "Stop! Hitting private property is ILLEGAL." That stopped Rena, so that meant that stopped the rest of the group. So the group sat in silence, ignoring the badly burnt and dented door.

"Soo, when's Raven and Eve going to come back?" asked Elsword. Aisha shrugged. Chung broke the plastic card apart in two.

* * *

Updated this 3/27/18 instead of doing things I'm supposed to be doing hahahahahahhaa.


End file.
